


FLESH: In the field

by Mooke_Maykr



Series: FLESH [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Blood and Gore, Gore, Origin Story, Supernatural Elements, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooke_Maykr/pseuds/Mooke_Maykr
Summary: The Lead Arrow Foundation (L.A.F) has gained information that the ARK corporation (Corp) has been planning a strike on a civilian apartment block to obtain a valuable asset. Can the L.A.F agent succeed and stop them?
Series: FLESH [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218899





	FLESH: In the field

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first time posting any of my stories on a public site. This story is based in a universe that I myself created and will hopefully expand upon in future stories. if you have any advice or critique please post them in the comments, or just show some support down there so I know I'm doing something right. and, of course, I apologize for any spelling mistakes. Enjoy.

She huddled into the corner of the room, holding her newborn close to her chest as she panicked. Just moments earlier a man she had never met knocked her door down yelling about protecting her. This was followed by a hail of bullets that chased him into her apartment. After a desperate sprint through multiple stairways, they ended up in an evacuated apartment on the 14th floor. Now he was just standing there, staring at her with his cold dead eyes.  
‘That could have gone better’ Fawkes thought to himself. After he saw the corp vans pull up as he entered the lobby, he knew he wouldn’t be able to take them out until the building was clear. Sadly, they didn’t share the same sentiment, the second the corp troops burst from the vans they were running hot, taking out civils left and right. He felt his blood boil as he saw them drop. But he had priorities, but after that, they were his. But here he was now, trying to protect his target who was looking at him like a rabbit looks at a fox. “*sigh* Right, listen, I know this all looks bad but I'm on your side. There are some bad people that want that kid and I'm here to make sure the two of you get out of here safely”. The woman, seeming to have been waiting for some kind of explanation, blurts out “But why!? Why do they want him!?”. Fawkes just shrugs, “Honestly I have no idea, I'm not exactly in a place where I have the right to ask questions. But I promise tha-”. He was cut off by a manic bout of laughter, coming from the doorway of entering the room. Fawkes, during all his promises, hadn't been focusing enough to sense if anyone was coming. Blood-soaked men stood in the doorway, each one of them wearing what seemed to be just normal hoodies and jeans, probably were blended in with the civils, they were also all brandishing large bloodied knives. Fawkes kept studying then, analyzing their every move. He could tell they seemed to be somewhat in shape, each of them being around 18 years of age. Each of them was smiling ear from ear. “Oh, we are sorry to be so rude, but we’re here to take the kid off your hands” Fawkes's posture changed, straitening into a more combat-ready position “Like I’d let you take them you cocky shit”. He started his cackling again, “we don’t want both of them, just the child. You and toots are staying right here, in pretty red chunks”. Fawkes felt a wave of fear hit him, it filled him with an almost deadly amount of dread, the kind that makes you want to off yourself just to stop it. But he was already on it, changing some of the chemicals in his brain to overpower it. Well, it was safe to say they were entities, meaning it was time to take some lethal action as Fawkes prepared to counter their next move, he noticed that they hadn't made one. They were just standing there with their stupid grins. “Is- is that it?”. The nut case seemed offended “what's that supposed to meant? Your meant to be begging for me to end you!”. Fawkes finally realized something, they never expected him to be here. “Oh junior, I think you're a bit out of your league”, a wicked smile slid across Fawkes's face as he started walking forward. The trio's smile quickly fell as he got closer.

Towlight apartments were oddly quiet, the silence oddly tranquil, for once in its many years of existence, the building was peaceful. That swiftly ended when one of the windows of the 14th floor shattered as three men, each with multiple broken limbs were flung out of them, falling the full distance before sharing a swift passionate kiss with the ground. Fawkes looked through the window, just to make sure they made it to their intended landing zone “Well, that was easy. You okay?”. He looked over to the woman who seemed to be in more surprise than shock, she shakily nodded her head. She was finding it hard to focus as thoughts darted through her head as she questioned just was this guy was. He had tossed around those guys like they were nothing, and the way he struck at them, he hadn't used any form of fighting style, in fact, he attacked more like an animal, with ferocity and instincts. She could only compare it to a lion fighting hyenas. As Fawkes helped her up he froze in place, as his senses picked up something. He strained his nerves as he felt the synchronized footfalls of a trained squad enter the floor. “They've kicked it up a notch, that can't mean anything good” He muttered to himself, the Woman looked up worryingly. “Oh, don’t worry I have a plan” well it wasn’t a plan, but telling someone that you're just going to quickly slaughter a trained group of soldiers didn’t quite roll off the tongue as well, and he could feel the doubt emanating from her. “just hold this for me will ya? They always complain when I destroy the jackets”. It was only then had she realized what the man was wearing, through all the adrenalin from running she hadn't noticed. He was wearing a suit and tie, he looked more like an office worker than a hero sent to protect her, though her thoughts were cut off as she noticed him leaving. “just remember, if I'm not back within, eh let's say ten minutes, make your way to the roof, it's more of a hail Mary but if they can take me down then you'll need it” with that he walked out of the room, leaving her scared by his instructions.

Once further down the hallway and confident that she wouldn’t fallow, Fawkes, let out a sigh of relief, “Finally, I can get some work done” as he said this he began to change, starting with his hands, his skin beginning to turn a dark crimson, the flesh on his fingers began to pull back as bone-like talons burst from them, turning each hand into clawed weapons. As the crimson spread through the rest of his body, it was followed by a cacophony of cracking bones and moving flesh as his stature changed, becoming taller and wider. Then it came to his head as his hair began to fall out and with all of his facial features, from his eyes to his ears sunk in and disappeared, leaving only his mouth as it began to twist and change, growing and taking up more of his face, it twisted and warped until it settled into what seemed like a toothy twisted grin. His teeth weren't free from this transformation either, his Incisors and molars turned into large canines, filling his new permanent grin. “That feels better” his voice was different as well, it was still Fawkes’s voice, but it was like something was trying to replicate it. He felt something tap his shoulder, a drop of water. He looked up, seeing a small hole in the ceiling above him, a slow, methodical stream of water droplets poured from it. Fawkes’s mind whirled to lift as a plan pieced itself together, he somehow managed to smile even more as he swung with his clawed hand, ripping paster away to create a large hole.

The squad of five moved up together, each one kitted for combat, basic ballistic armor, and helmets with a gray jumpsuit underneath, looking more like the security than military, though that thought was lost as the rifles they carried gave the impression that they weren't there for just protection. They were stacked upon one another as they made their way down the hallway, clearing apartment after apartment. After traveling further down the hallway, the squad leader held up her hand and ordered them to halt, silence filled the air as they stopped and waited for their captain to explain herself, but then they heard it, a muffled creaking coming from above them, presuming it was footsteps from the next floor up. The captain turned to the squad, ordering for two to say at their current position while the rest check the upstairs. They were, unfortunately, unable to fulfill those orders as the ceiling exploded outwards, with Fawkes falling headfirst with the cascading plaster and wood. It was like his descent was in slow motion, as the troops watched in shock as he fell, this frozen surprise was quickly broken as mid-fall, Fawkes swung his arm, slashing at the captain and leaving a large gash where her throat had been. The attempted order to open fire from the captain didn’t translate well as she gargled her own blood and fell back, but her squad got the impression as they raised their rifles in an almost machine-like efficiency, all shock automatically leaving their systems. Though again, almost as if they were computers, they spotted an error in their situation, their attacker had placed himself in the center of the group, with two soldiers on each side of him in a narrow hallway, there was no way to open fire without shredding their allies on the other side. Sensing the moment of hesitation, Fawkes quite literally sprang into action as he launched forwards towards one of the gunmen, opening his toothy maw and chomping down on the man's arm. It was hard to tell which was louder, the crunching of bone, or the troop's screams of pain. After seeing what could be in store for the rest of them, all concerns of friendly fire went out the window as the two opposite soldiers fired on the red beast that was currently making a meal of their squadmate. Though this is what he had planned for them to do ‘two birds one body’, he thought to himself, as he bit deeper into his soon-to-be saviors' arm as he pulled with a dangerous amount of strength for something of such normal size. He heard the familiar sound of a shoulder popping out of its socket as he picked up enough momentum, releasing the troop's arm and letting fly through the air. The human projectile absorbed the hot lead that had been intended for his launcher. His ballistic armor, holding to its job, took half of the shots, with him taking the other half. The two troops shared a brief moment of silence for their fallen comrade, right before the recently deceased slammed into the two of them, breaking some ribs and causing them to fall back, dazed and pinned under the corpse. If most of his face wasn’t gone, Fawkes would be beaming with pride at how well he had enacted his plan, that was until he remembered the fourth trooper, who was nice enough to remind Fawkes of her presence by unloading into him, ripping chunks of flesh from his back. She kept firing until she ran dry, seeing him drop to his knees as his muscles tensed, she stared rapidly backpedaling as she reloaded, believing that distance would give her an advantage. After sliding in a new magazine and loading the breach she took aim and for a brief moment was surprised. He hadn't moved an inch, and from the wounds she inflicted stood what seemed to be three jagged bones. Had she managed to subdue him with the first her first volley? She thought for a hopeful moment, that was the last thought she ever had, as with a “shluck”, “thwip” and a “thud”, her body slammed against the wall. From her chest protruded two of the jagged bones that had been within Fawkes back, upon closer inspection they more resembled spikes than simple shattered bone. The armor though pierced, was able to stop the spikes from doing any lethal damage, if she made it to a paramedic she could easily survive, that would be if it wasn’t for the third spike, which had gone clear through her skull, pinning her body to the wall.  
Fawkes relaxed his shoulders, but knowing it was not over stood up and made his way over to the two remaining troops who were only just now trying to free themselves. As he approached, they tried to reach for their rifles, when that failed, they tried threatening him with hollow words, when that failed, they tried pleading for their lives, all this was ignored as he finally reached them. He brought his claws on each hand together as he made them into a uniform point, before spiking each one of their skulls, delivering them instant death, though he knew they deserved worse. As he decreased his adrenaline, he gave himself a once over. He was covered from chin to boot in blood, his once white shirt was now red raw and hanging onto him by a thread, he sighed as he ripped what was left off and used it as a rag to try and wipe some of the blood off, as he makes his way over to the captain's body, squatting down and looking her up and down. He spotted an earpiece, reaching over and taking it before listening in, he could hear the buzzing rush of radio chatter, but to him, it was all gibberish, ‘corp always loves their code names’ he thought to himself. He had wished that the rest of the team was here, Jules was good at picking apart code. It made him think why he had been picked to go by himself, was this another test of his abilities? He shook himself back into focus, that didn’t matter, what matter was getting the job done, and making everyone that got in his way pay for this. He dropped the earpiece and stood up, but before he walked away, he noticed the pistol on the captain's rigging, thinking for a moment he bent down and pulled the sidearm free of its holster before pocketing it. Though he wasn’t partial to guns, he would need whatever edge he could get.  
She was still sitting there in the corner, cradling her baby as she counted under her breath “45, 46, 47, 48, 49...”. it had been nine minutes since he had left, should she move? Maybe run for the roof, why was she even waiting, she didn’t know him. As she tried to reason with herself as if willed by fate itself, Fawkes returned, he had made sure to return to his human form before entering, not making that mistake again. Though it might not have been so bad this time around, like a human walking into a room covered in dried blood never fails to insight panic, and right now, she was defiantly rethinking her doubts. “Wh- What happened?” she almost asked breathlessly. “Ran into some trouble” Fawkes mentally kicked himself, ‘RAn INto sOme trouBlE? Idiot, it took you five minutes to come up with that explanation? Might as well have used the default it was a gas leak line!’. While Fawkes was berating his own people skills, he hadn't noticed that his answer hadn't been registered. Instead, the woman had become distracted as she saw Fawkes without his shirt. It wasn’t like there was much to see, he had a fairly slim build with an average amount of muscle, no what she was stunned by his scar, a scar that ran down the dead center of his chest, it was almost surgical with how precise it was, what only made it weirder was how jagged the scar tissue was for such a clean-cut like someone tried to glue it together, she would have sketched it out if not for the fact that she didn’t have it and was past the point of coping mechanisms. She was snapped back to reality quite literally as Fawkes snapped his fingers in front of her “You okay? You're zoning out a bit”. She shook her head and focused on the task at hand. “We are leaving” she stated, with the only type of authority a mother could hold, she started to make her way to the door, but Fawkes seemed to teleport Infront of her as if he anticipated it, blocking her way. “sorry miss, but we go when I say so”. She didn’t even care to try and meet his gaze, “Move” she bluntly said. He sighed at this “listen miss, I am under direct orders to keep you safe from those that want to take your kid. Orders or not I will fight tooth and bone to keep you safe because I've seen what they do to things they believe could make them a profit, and I wouldn’t wish it on my worst enemy. So, hear me when I say! - why are you looking at me like that?” Fawkes stopped himself mid-speech as he noticed how she had changed from defiant to terrified, with her eyes opened so wide they looked ready to pop out of her skull, then he noticed how she was staring behind him. Turning, he finally noticed what had her so distressed. Sticking out of the wall next to the door was an arm, just stuck there with its hand curled up into a fist. It was a human arm but seemed to be made from the same material as the wall, even down to the white wallpaper with pink flowers that now seemed to serve as its skin. While the woman was in shock, Fawkes had the opposite reaction. “Finally Geist, took you long enough” the arm uncurled his hand, reviling a folded piece of paper, Fawkes took the paper before unfolding it and reading the scribbly handwriting within. ‘All floors clear. Are mustering in the lobby. Prob to stop escape’. As he read it, he seemed to look more disappointed. “I thought I told you to practice your handwriting?” the arm in response to this, flipped him off. Fawkes resisted the urge to tell her off, “right, continue recon, tell me if the situation changes as we make our way down”. The hand held out a second piece of paper, “There's more?” taking the second paper he began to read, and the more he read, the further his heart fell ‘two floors down something bad happened. Please keep your cool’. He knew what Giest meant when by ‘keep your cool’, which made his dread grow even worse. He turned to thank his ally but the arm was already gone, with a sigh, he turned back to his distressed target “Now we leave”.


End file.
